duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Ijiwaru Kiyomori
|Image = |Affiliation = Rare Killers |Voice Actor = 金田アキ Aki Kanada |Signature = Walsura Prince S, King Walsura, D2S }} Ijiwaru Nokiyomori was a member of the Rare Killers and one of the antagonists of the Versus Revolution Final season of the anime. Details He have a habit of being fascinated by rare cards, even the ones with capabilities to speak and changing into their physical forms to a point of wanting to seize them from the Rare Killers. Overtime, he became a comedy relief character of the series. He is also known for making many terrifying expressions, especially when getting serious in a duel. Anime He first appears spying on Katta Kirifuda, especially on Hamukatsu, who have just turned into a card and gaining an ability to talk. He was introduced as a new student and attempts to pull tricks onto Katta, only for Katta to unintentionally backfire his traps. As a last resort, he proposed to duel Katta with Hamukatsu at stake. During the duel, he display his ace creature, Walsura Prince S combination to summon Aqua Surfer from the deck, removing Katta's creatures from the field. However, he was defeated as Walsura Prince S was destroyed by Bosskatsu, who was currently Bosskatsu, Man 2 as he swapped places with Hamukatsu, who was Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind through Revolution Change. He eventually withdraws from the school and reports his failure to Number 2. However, he returns to the school, determined to seize Hamukatsu. He eavesdropped on Katta's conversation with Dragon Ryu about "Victory Mode" and set a series of pranks to remove the seal on Katta's forehead. Dragon Ryu blocks all of the traps meant for Katta, but this ironically helps him to lose weight and make Ijiwaru forget about his mission to obtain rare cards. He challenged Katta to a duel as Ryu does not appear later to block the pranks and traps. He made slight changes to his tactics but was defeated by Briking, Deluxe and Hamukatsu. Before he withdraws from school again, he warns Katta that the Rare Killers will come after him. After Basara fed Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution to Dokindam X, Iijiwaru took Dogiragon away from Dokindam X and took the D2 Field Walsura Institute, Malicious of D from a stone tablet with all D2 Fields. Then he goes to Lulu's card shop and blackmails Katta with his Dogiragon, then challenges him to a duel. At first he used Walsura Institute, Malicious of D to spam Walsura S and Metal Walsura S, then uses Gravity Zero to send out King Walsura, D2S. Then he used Denjara Switch to evolve a Piara Heart into Katta's Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, broke 3 shields with it and mocked him in the process which greatly angers Katta. However, Katta then sends out Katsuemon, Blade 3 and removes one of his Metal Walsura S and defeated him, causing his upper body to be rammed into the wall of the card shop. Then Katta takes the Dogiragon back and the Rare Killers sent another member to defeat Katta. In the Thanksgiving race to replace Katta as the main character of Versus Revolution Final, he has tied Katta's feet so Hokaben can tackle him down, and near the goal, he also took away the remaining 3 of Katta's shields and allowed Leo's Puchohenza, Mia Moja to deal the direct attack. 7 years after the final defeat of Basara and the regaining of his humanity, he became a part of Basara's racing crew along with Hakase, Rambo and Rokuro. Deck Statistics He uses a Water Civilization Initials deck based on the Walsura family. Water Civilization *Aqua Surfer *Brain Storm *King Walsura, D2S *Metal Walsura S *Mypad, Start Dash *Peeping Charger *Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron *Ragnarok, the Clock *Surf Spiral *Walsura Institute, Malicious of D *Walsura Prince S }} He later added Fire Civilization cards and added a new D2 Field card with new support cards as well. Water Civilization *1x Aqua Surfer *1x Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron *1x Brain Storm *2x King Walsura, D2S *4x Metal Walsura S *2x Mypad, Start Dash *2x Peeping Charger *4x Ragnarok, the Clock *4x Surf Spiral *2x Walsura Institute, Malicious of D *2x Walsura Prince S *3x Spiral Gate *1x Gypsy Energy, Knowledge Special Equipment *3x Gachanko, Minirobo No.1 *2x Cyber Book *4x Walsura S Fire Civilization *1x Piara Heart *1x Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution }} Trivia *He shares the same voice actress as from the Metal Saga beyblade seasons. *It is unknown how strong he actually is when he duels, considering that he only duels Katta which is the one of the strongest duelists at that time. Category:Villains Category:Rare Killers Category:Anime Character